


Dark and Wild

by bizarre_circus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Library Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, i quote the episode a bit too much, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarre_circus/pseuds/bizarre_circus
Summary: Lured into the library at night by Edric and Emira, unpleasant times ensue. Well, unpleasant for you.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Reader, Emira Blight/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Dark and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> //tw for noncon

Groaning, you bash your head into the illusion textbook you were supposed to be taking notes on. The spell you had to learn for tomorrow’s presentation was difficult, and you couldn’t even get the fundamentals right. Full-body apparitions were difficult to conjure. Letting out a weak moan, you quickly feel a set of hands on your shoulders, and you snap back into a sitting position. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Nodding, you turn around to meet the person who you assumed was checking in on you and you’re met instead with two people, a set of twins you assume by their identical looks. They both carry an aura of mischief around them, with coy smiles upon their faces. 

“Oh, uhm, sorry am I bothering you? I can stop whining, it’s just the stress.” 

The girl speaks up, giving you a pitiful look. 

“We were just worried about you cutie, is there any way we can help?” 

You grumble out a response. 

“Not unless you know how to do this illusion spell.” 

The two turn to glance at each other, before turning back to you, seemingly having communicated silently. This time the male of the pair speaks. 

“Actually, there's a high chance we do. We specialize in illusion magic, it’s what we’re studying at Hexside. We’re Edric and Emira, and we’re always willing to help future star students.”

Flushing at his comment, you turn to point at the spell you’re trying to perform. 

“I’m taking notes on how I’m supposed to do it but it just isn’t clicking… Can you help me?” 

The twins nod, and the girl leans in to whisper in your ear. 

“We’re much better at showing you. Care to meet with us back at the library at midnight? We’ll show you that spell and more. It’s a lot quieter then, and we can teach you much better without all these people around.”

How odd. It was a library, was it not? It was quite silent now, but you brush off the odd notion that they were implying. 

“Oh yes! That sounds lovely. Thank you so much! Since I have nothing left to do, I guess I’ll head out. I’ll meet you back here!” 

You quickly pack up your bags, and as you bend over to pick up a pen that supposedly fallen while you were chatting with the twins, you fail to realize the two of them eyeing you up with predatory glances. 

___

Waiting outside the door of the library, you ignore the sense of dread pooling in your stomach. Chalking it up to nerves, you try casting the spell again while you wait for Edric and Emira. Your circle fizzles into nothing and you groan, holding your head in your hands. As you grumble into your hands, you hear Edric’s voice ring out.

“You ready to bring that inside?”

Jerking upright, you quickly nod, your face dusted with a light blush. Approaching the door to the library, you reach out for the door handle and are a little bit surprised to find that it doesn’t open. Emira steps forward, gently moving you aside with a lingering touch to your hips. She pulls out a scroll, with some key-shaped glyphs illustrated on the page. Craning your head to read the glyphs, you figure it’s some sort of key for the library. Finding solace in the fact that they were given a key, you feel the tension drain from your body. If they were trustworthy enough for a key to a library, you could trust that they’d be good tutors. Edric and Emira hold open the door to the library, and you hear the click of a lock as they shut. Turning inquisitively to look at the twins, they shrug. 

“Automatically locks when they shut. Kinda weird if you ask me.” 

Edric says, and you nod in agreement, unaware of their blatant lie. Moving towards the section that you had been studying in, you drop your textbook on the table. 

“So you two can show me now, right?”

Nodding, the two begin to perform the spell you had been trying to work on, casting a full-body illusion. You gasp in wonder, you had been producing nothing but disfigured people who looked nightmarish. Their illusions disappear as they motion for you to mimic their movements. You do exactly so, and nothing happens, just a fizzled appearance of a misshapen humanoid. 

“Here, you’ve got your stance all wrong. We’ll help you.” 

Stance? The book didn’t mention anything about stance, were they playing with you? Deciding to go along with their antics, Edric and Emira approach you and begin to grasp at your figure, moving you into the supposed “position” that you were to take. Their hands move across your body, and you whimper as Emira gropes at your breasts, while Edric touches the curve of your back, dipping down to grope at your ass. Squeaking, you’re alarmed as Edric slaps your ass, the noise resounding throughout the library. Pulling yourself away from the twins, your face is dusted with a bright crimson blush. 

“Edric! Why would you do that!” 

He laughs in response, speaking up only once the sly grin had faded from his face.

“Sorry, you’re just so responsive, it’s entertaining.”  
Shaking your head, you back up from Edric, and soon enough your back meets a bookcase. Edric takes this opportunity to pin you between him and the bookcase, and you start squirming to try and free yourself. Edric simply presses himself into you more, and you finally succumb to his touch. He moves to pull off your panties, and you struggle to fight him off, but to no avail. His fingers dance across your clit, and you bite your lip to keep from moaning out. Edric’s touch travels south, and you feel his digits prod at your slit. 

“Wait, stop-” 

He begins thrusting his fingers in and out of you in a steady rhythm, curling the inside of you. Trapped between his warm body and the bookcase, you can do nothing but whimper as Edric plunges his fingers in and out of your slick cunt. Emira sits back and watches you squirm, left to her brothers’ sick devices. Dipping a hand down between her thighs, you watch as she rubs her clit beneath layers of fabric, spreading her legs for you to watch. 

“Keep going, this is fun to watch.” 

Letting out a moan, you grip onto one of the shelves of the bookcase to steady yourself, knocking over a few books in the process. 

“Stop, please.”

Edric lets out a sigh, giving you a disappointed glance. 

“Really? You wanna stop now? We were just getting to the fun part.”

Pulling his fingers from your cunt, Edric takes a moment to gaze at your gooey fluids coating his digits, before plunging his fingers into your mouth. A muffled noise of surprise escapes your throat, and your eyes widen as you stare up at Edric. 

“C’mon, clean up your mess. We don’t have all night.” 

Emira speaks up as she slinks behind her brother, watching your troubled expression as you gag around his fingers. 

“I mean, actually we do, the librarians won’t care. They don’t even know we’re here. But the sooner we teach you your lesson, the sooner we can go goblintipping. Doesn’t that sound fun, cutie?” 

Your eyes widen as you realize that they truly did not belong in this library. They made you break in with them. Swallowing your pride to speak up to Emira, you quickly begin cleaning up your pussy juices from Edric’s fingers. Once you finish, he retracts his hand, and you speak up, voice husky. 

“I’m sorry, but I feel the need to decline your offer. You made me trespass with you and then you touched me without my consent. What makes you think I want to stay with you two?” 

Edric and Emira burst into joint laughter, and not a moment later you’re being manhandled onto a library table. Emira speaks up once more, tearing open the dress you were wearing, exposing your breasts to the frigid library air. Pinching your nipples, Emira’s smirk doesn’t disappear from her face as she speaks much more crudely than you’ve heard her speak before. 

“What are you gonna do, tattle on us? The loveable Blight twins? Who’s gonna believe that we raped you in a library?” 

“We wouldn’t be caught dead in a library. Uh, teacher! I’m in love with a dictionary!”

The pair continues to laugh as you stare up in abject horror, realizing your situation. Your troubled expression is the twin’s greatest vice, and Emira quickly leans down to plant a sloppy kiss on your lips. Her tongue dominates your mouth, and you settle for the odd feeling. Becoming pliant was your only option now. As she pulls back from the forceful kiss, a string of saliva connects the two of you, and you breathe heavily. She pushes you back down onto the table, and strips herself of her remaining garments, before crawling over your form and planting her cunt on your face. 

“C’mon, put that mouth to work cutie. Get me off and maybe we’ll let you cum.”

Your tongue starts to lick at Emira’s folds, and you work at her clit for a few moments, before delving between her slit. Emira moans out shamelessly, and she humps herself against your face as you continue to tongue fuck her. 

“Shit, cutie use your fingers. I need more.” 

Obediently, you plunge two fingers into her depths, curling them inside of her, pushing up against her spongy g-spot. You lick at her clit as she writhes against your touch, and you feel something begin to push against your slit. With a muffled moan resounding against Emira’s cunt, you realize what the foreign sensation is, Edric’s cock. Thrashing your legs about, Edric is quick to still your legs as he thrusts up into you. 

“Calm down! You’ll get to cum, no need to throw a hissy fit. I’m much nicer than Emira.” 

That wasn’t what you were worried about, what you were worried about was the fact that he wasn’t wearing any protection, and you didn’t take any potions or medications to prevent pregnancy. As he continues to thrust up into you, his dick meets the place that makes you tremble. His observant nature takes note of this, and he maneuvers himself so that he continues to hit that spot with each thrust. Gradually losing your will to eat Emira out, you bask in the pleasure for a moment, before you feel her sit on your face completely. 

“Start fucking sucking, or I won’t let you breathe.” 

A reactionary response comes from you, and you suck at her clit, eager to please her and get her to calm down. Thrusting your fingers up into her, she comes with a loud, breathy moan, which ordinarily would have gotten her banned from the library. She quickly slides off of you, staring down at your spent expression, your face coated in her slick orgasm. With no time to pause, Edric thrusts into you a few more times before you cum, tightening up around him. A curse spills from his lips, as he frantically thrusts up into you with a few more uneven thrusts, before cumming. He pulls out, but you already felt some of his seed leak from your puffy, abused pussy. The rest of his cum spills across your tummy and chest, and the twins look pleased with the debauched mess you’ve become. Emira quickly draws a circle with her finger, casting a sleep spell over you. They couldn’t wait to take you home, cast an amnesia spell, and teach you their sick lessons all over again. Besides, what they were gonna teach you would be way more fun than goblintipping.


End file.
